1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to ultrasound systems, and more particularly relates to a modular transducer connection system that allows different types of ultrasound connectors to be readily interchanged within an ultrasound control unit.
2. Related Art
Ultrasound systems are widely used in medical offices to provide various testing functions. Accordingly, today""s ultrasound systems are required to provide a great deal of flexibility, i.e., be able perform different operations throughout a medical facility. To achieve this, systems are typically configured as compact, self-contained console units that are mounted on wheels to provide mobility. Systems also include various functional features, such as on-board computers, monitors, and various input/output devices for receiving and reporting data.
Ultrasound data is obtained with an ultrasound transducer that is coupled to an ultrasound unit (xe2x80x9cunitxe2x80x9d) via a cable thus allowing a technician to easily manipulate the location of the transducer. The transducer""s cable is attachable to a connector on the unit, and can be connected and unconnected as needed. Because there are numerous uses for ultrasound, an ultrasound unit will typically include different types of transducers to perform different functions. Because each transducer comprises its own unique specifications, the connector for each transducer is often unique to the transducer type. For example, a first transducer may require 200 data lines, while another may only require 110 data lines.
Unfortunately, due to size and cost limitations, a typical ultrasound system can only be manufactured with a limited number of connector types, e.g., two or three. This limitation has several drawbacks. First, the types of testing that can be performed by the unit are limited to the types of transducers that fit the provided connectors. Secondly, newer generation units may not be able accept older legacy transducer designs without a costly modification to the unit. Such modifications may for instance require adapters to be designed, etc. Thus, today""s ultrasound systems cannot effectively keep pace with technological advances. Accordingly, a system is required that will provide more flexibility for connectors in a ultrasound system.
The present invention addresses the above-mentioned problems, as well as others, by providing a modular transducer connection system that allows connector modules to be easily interchanged in an ultrasound system. In a first aspect, the present invention provides an ultrasound system, comprising: a plurality of bays, each capable of receiving different types of interchangeable transducer connector modules (TCMs), wherein each TCM includes a connector, a plurality of data lines, and a switching circuit for controlling the data lines; a distribution bus interface in each bay for electrically coupling the plurality of data lines of an inserted TCM to a distribution bus; and a system controller coupled to the distribution bus for controlling the operation of a selected TCM and for activating the switching circuit of the selected TCM.
In a second aspect, the invention provides an interchangeable ultrasound transducer connector module (TCM) that can be pluggably coupled into an ultrasound control unit, comprising: an ultrasound connector mounted on an external surface of an assembly, wherein the assembly has a predetermined configuration to mechanically mate with an opening in the ultrasound control unit; and a switching circuit mounted on an internal surface of the assembly, wherein the switching circuit electrically couples data lines in the ultrasound connector to a printed circuit board connector that can be plugged into a distribution bus within the ultrasound control unit, and wherein the switching circuit comprises a plurality of switches that can be activated and deactivated by the ultrasound control unit.
In a third aspect, the invention provides an ultrasound system, comprising: a plurality of interchangeable transducer connector modules (TCMs), wherein each TCM includes an ultrasound connector, a switching circuit, and a pluggable interface; and an ultrasound control unit, wherein the ultrasound control unit includes: a plurality of bays, each for receiving and pluggably coupling one of the TCMs into a distribution bus of the ultrasound control unit, and a system controller for selecting one of the plurality of TCMs and for activating the switching circuit of the selected TCM.